


dance with me

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, this has minor Norminally cause I needed a reason for Dinah to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Lauren and Camila meet in a bar.





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> another idea that i have no idea where it came from lmao. this fic is good though
> 
> enjoy!!

Camila doesn't know why she's here. Okay, scratch that, she does. Kind of.

Dinah.

It's just– it's– it's so _crowded_ , and she hates crowded places, and on top of that, it smells like sweat and alcohol and it's– it's already late, and she'd really rather be literally anywhere else.

"Dinah, what are we doing here? This is neither my nor your usual style," says Camila with a raised voice in an attempt to talk over the music and all the other people.

"There are these two girls I really like and they–"

"Seriously? You brought me here even though you have a _date_? I can't believe you right now," Camila whines.

"No, I brought you here _because_ I have a date." Dinah says these words as if that's _any_ better and– and she grins and– and Camila wants to punch her, but she's her best friend and– ugh. "Loosen up, Walz. Get a drink or two, okay? Maybe you'll meet someone as well," Dinah replies with a laugh.

(How _dare_ she?)

Then, "Hey, there they are! Alright, I'm going to leave you alone now. See you, have fun!" With that, the tall girl leaves, and Camila is just, well, standing there, kind of looking like a lost puppy. (She definitely _feels_ like one.)

"I'm sure I will have lots of..." Realizing the other girl can't hear her anyway, Camila trails off.

She looks around, trying to figure out where the bar is, and then starts walking, intent on avoiding touching the sweaty people that are dancing to the (admittedly pretty good) music around her. Because, like, ew. She doesn't want to, like, catch anything. It's bad enough that she's here in the first place.

Screw Dinah.

And screw Dinah's dates.

Screw _everyone_.

She finally finds the bar, and immediately orders a coke. She's decided she wants to start out light. The vodka can come later.  

* * *

Camila is on her fourth shot when a _very_ attractive girl sits down next to her. She looks at her– well, okay, honestly, she kind of _stares_ , but you can't really blame her because, damn, the girl really _is_ something– and– she knows she'd never have the guts to talk to her. Which is a shame. She'd love to get to know her.

Camila sees the girl smirk – she's probably noticed her stare – blushes, and turns back to her vodka. She awkwardly plays with her shot glass, and– suddenly–

"Dance with me."

Camila almost has a heart attack because she has _not_ expected anyone to talk to her, and– and she has definitely not expected _her_ to talk to her. She can feel the girl's breath on her neck, and she shudders, because, um, wow. Still, she doesn't trust her senses right now, so she– "What?"

"Dance with me," says the other girl again, now louder, and she has a smile on her face, and Camila thinks that– yes, this girl is incredibly–

"Hot," says Camila, not being able to hold back.

This time, it's the girl who asks, "What?" She lets out a laugh.

Camila decides that she really, really loves the way the girl laughs. But– oh, right, she's been asked something. "Hot," she repeats, "I'm– I'm hot. So– I'd rather not dance." _And, okay, Camila, first of all, that's not at all what you meant, and second of all, what the hell? An attractive girl asks you to dance and you say_ no _? What is_ wrong _with–_

The girl bites her lip and seems to think for a moment. Then, she leans closer again, "Then how about we go outside? You can cool down. What do you say?" She looks at Camila expectantly.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, that sounds good." _Yeah, that's better._

Camila drowns the rest of her vodka, and then follows the girl who's already on her way out of the bar. 

* * *

It's definitely colder outside than Camila remembers. Not that she minds, though. Besides, everything's better than all that sweat and the alcohol and–

"What's your name?" the girl asks.

"Camila."

"Camila…" the girl trails off. "I like that. I'm Lauren," she introduces herself.

"Lauren, I like that, too. Um, I–" Camila really sees the girl's eyes now. With the streetlights illuminating everything, and– and, holy shit, they're so green. Like, she isn't sure she's ever seen such beautiful eyes before, and– and they're so green and– "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" Lauren laughs. "What about them?"

"They're– um, they're incredibly beautiful." Camila hopes she hasn't just made a complete fool of herself. She– that's how people flirt, right? They tell each other what they like about their partner. Not that she and Lauren are partners, but, like– _ugh_. Anyway.

"Thanks." Lauren's laugh turns into an earnest smile, and Camila– she's kind of blown away right now. And not because of the wind (which is indeed kind of cold and all that) but because of how pretty Lauren is. Her face– wow. And she has a nose ring. Which. Yeah. Camila's into it.

"You're so pretty, what the hell?" _Yeah, what the hell, Camila? Who says that?_

"So are you, Camila," replies Lauren. Camila bites her lip in what she hopes is a way to prevent more words from leaving her mouth. "So, what are you doing here?"

"My friend dragged me here." And– so much for not speaking without thinking. "She– she has a date with these two girls, Normani and Ally I think their names were, and I– yeah, she didn't tell me. Just, you know, kind of brought me here and then left me," rambles Camila.

"Mani and Ally? Seriously?" asks Lauren, and she looks _really_ surprised. "They're– they're the ones who dragged _me_ here. Said they had a date with this amazing girl and–" Lauren starts laughing again. "I can't believe this."

Camila now laughs as well. "What a small world we live in."

"Yeah. I hope our friends are having fun at least," says Lauren.

"I'm sure they are," Camila smirks.

She does not see it coming. Like, at all. Suddenly, she's being kissed. Her back meets the wall behind her, and she gasps. Lauren sees that as an opportunity to bite her lip, and– oh, boy. The girl can kiss. And, well, bite. Camila moans to show how much she appreciates this and kisses Lauren back fiercely, putting her hands in Lauren's hair to pull her even closer. They stay like this for quite a while, Camila pushed up against the wall, kissing. Again and again.

When they break apart, Camila just looks at Lauren for a long moment. Her lips are all swollen, and her hair is disheveled (which is kind of Camila's fault, whoops), but she hasn't looked better all night.

The air is tense. Camila waits for Lauren to say something, anything.

And she does. "Dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

>  _please_ leave kudos if you liked this


End file.
